After The Ending
by minimonster12345
Summary: What happens after the movie ends? Will Grace and Mr. Warbucks admit their feelings? Will the other orphans get adopted? Will Ms. Hannigan get put in jail? Find out here! / Sorry, I'm bad at summaries


_**Hey Annie lovers! This is my first Annie fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. I watched both the 1982 and the 1999 Annie movies a few days ago and I loved them! I wanted more I decided to write this. It's about life after the movie ends. I know that this has been done before, but I wanted to write one of my own. This is based on the 1982 version.**_

_Mr. Warbucks' POV_

After the celebration of me adopting Annie, most of the people leave to head home for the night. I'm getting ready to head back to the house when I hear Grace clear her throat behind me.

I turn to look at her and I see Annie standing next to her, and Annie's orphan friends behind them.

"Daddy Warbucks, I was wondering if my friends could stay with us for the night." Annie says. "Please?"

Grace nods her head at me, looking over her shoulder at the orphans for a second. "Yes, Mr. Warbucks, sir. They've taken Ms. Hannigan in for questions at the police station, and there's nobody at the orphanage to look after them."

I think about it for a moment. Will I be able to handle seven little girls running around? Well, I have people that can look after them while I work, and it's only for a day…

"Yes, I'm sure we can make room for them."

Annie beams at me. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." I reply.

I look behind them at the girls. Unlike when I had first seen them, they were changed out of the old, dirty clothes that they had been wearing when they first came to warn me about Annie getting kidnapped. They look very different now than before, and they definitely look much happier, with smiles brightening their faces.

"Well then, sir, we should probably head back now." Grace points out.

I nod. "Yes, alright. Let's go."

When we all get back to the house, I have some workers show the kids where they'll be staying for the night while I head for my study to get some work done. After a while of working, Grace steps into then office.

"Mr. Warbucks, the children are at the dining table to eat dinner, would you like to join them?" She asks me.

"Yes, I will be out in a minute."

She exits the room and I finish up what I'm doing, then head out to the dining room.

"Daddy Warbucks!" Annie exclaims, smiling. "Oh, I'm so glad you let my friends stay!"

I sit down in the seat next to her, noticing that some of them have already eaten half of their meals.

"I'm glad to have them over." I say. "Would you mind introducing them to me?"

"Of course! Daddy Warbucks, meet Molly," She points to the youngest girl that's sitting on the other side of her. "Duffy," She points to the oldest looking of the girls. "July, Kate, Tessie," She points to three more of the girls, in order that they're sitting. "And Pepper." She points to the last girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Molly, Duffy, July, Kate, Tessie, and Pepper." I say, memorizing the girls' names.

Grace sits at the table with us and looks at all the girls. "Are you all enjoying your visit here?"

They all nod, and a few of them finish their dinner. I haven't even eaten half of mine yet, they must've been very hungry.

"It's great here! This place is ginormous!" Molly exclaims.

"Eh, it's okay I guess." Pepper says, taking her last bite of food.

A confused look rests on my face. This girl has lived in that old orphanage and she thinks my house is just okay?

"Oh Pepper, don't be such a spoil sport!" July says. "Have some fun will ya? I bet you could use it."

"Hey, what's that 'sposed to mean?!" Pepper asks loudly standing up from her seat at the table.

"Well maybe if ya would have some fun ya wouldn't be such a crab all the time!" Duffy

I stand up and clear my throat. "Please, no fighting. Just calm down."

July sits back down in her seat. "Sorry Mr. Warbucks, sir." She apologizes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Pepper sits back down and crosses her arms.

"Well, why don't you all head to bed. It's about your bedtime right?"

They all stand up, along with Annie, and start walking to their rooms.

_Annie's POV_

As we're all heading to our rooms, I look over at Molly, who's walking next to me.

"I'm glad you like it here Molly. I'm so glad you guys could stay."

"Me too. And how could I not like it here? It's great."

I look at the other girls. July and Kate are talking to each other, and Pepper's taking the bow out of her hair.

"Annie, do you think I'll get adopted soon?" Molly asks.

"Of course. Daddy Warbucks said he was going to try to find all of you good homes, and I believe that he will."

"Fat chance, if nobody wanted to adopt us before, they're not gonna want to now." Pepper says, her arms crossed and her bow in her hand.

"They didn't know you guys before. If some people come to meet you all, I'll bet every single one of you gets adopted real soon." I tell all the girls.

"Most of us are too old to be adopted. Adults stop liking kids when they're nine."

"That's not true! I'm ten and I got adopted."

Pepper snorts. "Yeah, you got adopted by a billionaire by chance, Annie. It was luck. The rest of us got no chance, we ain't never gonna have parents."

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Tessie wails from behind Pepper.

"Pepper, quit saying that!" Duffy yells, grabbing the bow out of Pepper's hand and throwing it at her. "We're all gonna have parents one day. You heard Annie, Mr. Warbucks is gonna find us all families, but no one's gonna want to adopt you if you keep sayin' that nobody wants ya!"

"Oh shut your trap, I'm just sayin' the truth!" Pepper yells back. "The only way that old Warbucks is gonna find us parents is if he offers money to whoever takes us, and you saw how that ended with trying to find Annie's parents! Plus none of us are worth nothin', ya understand? Quit your whinin' about it already and accept the facts!"

I can tell that Duffy's about to make a remark but Pepper throws her hair bow onto the ground and storms into the room where she's staying, leaving us in the hallway."

"Oh my goodness, why does she have to be so mean about it?" Tessie asks, putting her head in her hands.

"Cuz she ain't know any other way, that's why." July says. "Just ignore her, alright?"

"She ain't grateful for what she's got." Duffy says, crossing her arms, obviously still upset. "Nice Mr. Warbucks offered to let us stay in a house like this and all she does is complain about it!"

"Like I said, just ignore her. Don't let her attitude effect the rest 'a ya." July says.

"Fine. I'm goin' to bed." Duffy says, walking to her room.

Everyone else mutters agreement as they head to their rooms to go to bed. Molly tugs on my dress.

"Annie, can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks me.

"Sure Molly. There's room for both of us."

I take her hand and we go into my room and go to sleep.

**Okay, sorry if that was too short or badly written. I'm sort of bad at beginning stories, but I promise it'll get better! Please review, it would make my day better :) **


End file.
